A linecard is locked into place within a chassis with a screw. The linecard-to-chassis interface point is at the connectors or the front linecard panel flange (or ejector flange) and the front bend of the card guides. To ensure proper pin connectivity, placement of the connector nominally takes into account all the tolerances from the midplane up to the front card guide bend as well as all the tolerances across the PCB and through the linecard carrier to the front panel flange. If the linecard is over long or the chassis under long due to manufacturing tolerances, locking the linecard to the chassis may result in insufficient connection of the pins or excessive pressure on the connector and midplane of the chassis. Excessive pressure, especially from multiple linecards, may cause the midplane to deflect, possibly resulting in poor electrical connection. In the case of radio frequency (RF) connectors, separation impacts the connector's ability to maintain proper RF performance, specifically return loss.